Consumers are using mobile devices more frequently for streaming media such as audio or video or fetching other useful data such as maps, etc. while in motion. One application that uses streaming data involves presenting maps for use in navigating to a desired destination. Mobile computing devices, for example smart phones, are being used more frequently to provide such navigation features. Navigation applications on mobile computing devices rely on the specific carriers' networks to obtain location information of the mobile device and guide the user to and from their destinations. Unfortunately, when a phones navigation application maps a route to an end destination, the carriers' network coverage is not considered.
One common limitation, though, when using mobile devices in this manner is that wireless “dead zones” (zones where there is not sufficient wireless signal strength or bandwidth) cause an interruption in streaming-type services. In addition, driving from areas with less network congestion (for example, the suburbs) to areas of greater network congestion (e.g. urban centers) may also cause an interruption in streaming content due to the over-congested networks. Other examples of reception limitations involve situations where interference with other cell sites occurs or where the radio signal is interrupted or attenuated by local topography. Since mobile devices rely on radio waves, and radio waves travel through the air and are easily attenuated, other factors may cause mobile devices to be unreliable at times. Areas that exhibit such limitations may commonly be referred to as problem zones that represent areas of unfavorable network conditions. If the mobile device travels through problem zones during the journey, the navigation application may cease to function. Further, the problem becomes more severe if the span of problem zones.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for providing navigation information based on coverage area assessment.